


Gettin' Jiggy with It

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Because I love them together, Bev as Eddie's bff, Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, bc thats what we need right now, cute first dances, eddie with a teenage daughter, its just fluff, making out under the bleachers, richie as a dorky teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Then, two weeks ago, after months of flirting, Richie had not so subtly asked Eddie to the homecoming dance. As another chaperone. It wasn’t exactly the first date Eddie wanted but he’d still agreed immediately. And he hadn’t regretted it until now.Or, Eddie is infatuated with one of his daughter's teachers and agrees to chaperone a middle school dance with him
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 37
Kudos: 259





	Gettin' Jiggy with It

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some happy, chill fluff right now so enjoy!  
> Hope everyone is safe and healthy <3

“This is utterly insane. I shouldn’t have agreed to this.” Eddie said, looking himself over for the fifteenth time in his full length mirror. “Why did I agree to this?” 

“But aren’t you secretly glad you did?” Bev asked, laying on his bed, sipping wine. “You know you wanna see him outside of class, looking hot in those dim lights.”

“In a gym. With his students.” Eddie replied as he adjusted his tie again. He was in a suit. A nice suit. Way too nice for a middle school dance. But he’d agreed to chaperone and his daughter begged him to wear his suit. Plus, he knew he looked good in it. Which reminded him of his first issue- 

“Bev, what am I doing?” He asked, watching her in the mirror. “Am I twelve with a crush on the teacher?” 

She grinned, shaking her head. “Hell no, you look way better than you did at twelve. I’ve seen pictures.” He gave her the middle finger as she added, “Plus, it’s not like this is one sided.”

Something fluttered in his stomach. “Are you sure about that?” 

Bev reached over, swatting his leg. “I’m so sure! And you should be too!” 

Maybe he was but he wasn’t ready to admit it outloud. He and Richie had been flirting all year, since the first day he’d dropped his daughter, Daisy, off at her home room and accidentally ran into Richie in the hallway. Literally ran into him. They’d collided and the stack of papers Richie was carrying had gone flying, fluttering to the ground next to them. They’d both apologized profusely and had then knocked heads trying to pick up the papers. Richie had made some joke about the physics of falling and Eddie’s attraction to the weird science teacher hadn’t stopped since.

It didn’t help that Richie flirted with him every time they were together. Nothing too inappropriate but enough to make Eddie blush. He would compliment Eddie’s outfit, his smile, his daughter. The last one was what sealed the deal. Eddie loved Daisy more than anything and he was damn proud of her. She was the only good thing to come out of his marriage and he would do anything for her- sometimes too much according to Bev. The divorce had been hard on both of them but they’d come out of it closer than before and Eddie wanted things to stay that way throughout her teen years. 

She was in sixth grade, her first year in middle school, and that day Eddie had had a hard time leaving her. Running into Richie had distracted him from his panic over his daughter getting older, something Richie had managed to do several additional times since. It was like he could sense when Eddie was panicking and would appear to help him, either by telling jokes or by assuring Eddie that yes, Mrs. Thomson did buy her brownies at Lunds and that of course Eddie’s homemade ones were better. 

It helped that Daisy also adored Richie. She would come home with stories about the funny joke Mr. Tozier had told or trying out accents he did. He was clearly a favorite teacher among her peers and had even convinced her to join the Mathletes, which he ran. She’d never been interested in science or math before and Eddie knew that Richie was to thank for it. 

Then, two weeks ago, after months of flirting, Richie had not so subtly asked Eddie to the homecoming dance. As another chaperone. It wasn’t exactly the first date Eddie wanted but he’d still agreed immediately. And he hadn’t regretted it until now.

“Dad! Looking sharp!” Daisy said, appearing in his door frame and grinning at him. “Me-ow!”

“No.” He shook his head. “You are too young for that.” Bev and Daisy laughed and he sighed. Sometimes, he wished the two were a little less close. 

He turned away from the mirror to look at his daughter and the bright pink dress she’d paired with combat boots. “You are far too stylish to be mine.”

“That’s Auntie Bev’s influence.” Bev stood, planting a kiss on the top of Daisy’s head. “You look gorgeous, my dear! Just stunning!”

“And smart.” Eddie added as Daisy adjusted her glasses. 

“Daaaddd.” She rolled her eyes but Eddie saw her smile at the compliments. 

“Okay so, a few rules.” Bev turned to them, counting on her fingers. “No drinking, no making out with boys,” She looked directly at Eddie as she said it and he glared at her. “Be home by midnight, and most importantly have fun!” She threw her arms around both of them, pulling them into a tight hug. “I’m very excited to hear all about it at brunch tomorrow.”

“Bevvvvv! We’re gonna be late!” Daisy said, her voice muffled from under Bev’s arm. 

Bev finally released them, pretending to wipe a tear away. “They grow up so fast.” 

“Don’t you have a husband to get home to?” He asked, shooing them both out of his room. He wanted to leave before his nerves spiked again. 

“He wants a full report too.” Bev said, winking at Eddie. 

It took another ten minutes to get her out the door. Finally, it was just them. Eddie turned to look at his daughter, wondering if he should make a speech or say something. 

She, of course, noticed, and looked up at him from under her blonde curls. “Don’t make this into a big thing, dad. It’s just a dance.” 

He reached over, ruffling her hair. “I’m proud of you. That’s all.” 

“Whatever.” She said, still smiling. “Can we go now? Tina is waiting!”

“Yes yes yes, let’s go.” They were picking up Daisy’s best friend on the way. She only lived about ten minutes away and Eddie was secretly thrilled that they were going together. He had no idea if they were more than best friends but he was grateful that Daisy was going with her and not a date. He knew she’d have more fun and he would be less worried. 

Far too soon, they were parking at the dance. The girls were chattering in the backseat and didn’t notice how tightly Eddie was gripping the steering wheel. He was panicking again, wondering if he could just leave. Middle school dances don’t actually need chaperones, right? That was more of a high school thing. 

“Okay, bye dad!” Daisy said, knocking on his window and startling him. She’d asked to go in without him, something Eddie was fine with. He didn’t want her to feel like her dad was breathing down her neck.

He waved and watched her go, reminding himself to breathe. A new wave of anxiety set in as he wondered if he’d read too much into Richie’s invite. Eddie could have simply been the first parent Richie had seen that day. Maybe it didn’t mean anything. 

Eddie was deep in panic mode when there was a second knock on his window.

“Daisy, I-” He turned, seeing it wasn’t his daughter. It was Richie, wearing a horrible baby blue suit with his curls slicked back. Eddie’s first thought was how cute he looked, his second was that he hoped he hadn’t said any of that out loud. 

“Eduardo! You came!” Richie said, grinning down at him. “And you’re looking sexy!”

“Stop.” Eddie said, unable to stop a smile from appearing on his lips. It happened whenever he saw Richie. 

“Never.” Richie replied. Then he glanced at the car. “You maybe wanna go in? Little hard to chaperone from out here.” 

Eddie took a deep breath and nodded, his fears receding now that Richie was in front of him. “Yea, I was just- nevermind. Let’s go.”

Richie opened the door for him, ushering Eddie out of the car. He crawled out, taking in Richie’s ridiculous suit. “Where the hell did you find that?”

“Stole it off a corpse.” Richie replied easily. “Where’s that big brained kiddo of yours?”

“She went in without me.” They walked in together, Richie telling Eddie about the latest drama among the teachers while Eddie laughed and asked questions. 

Once they were inside, Richie was pulled away. People kept stopping him, needing to tell him a story or ask him a question. The man was popular in a way Eddie had never been. He seemed to draw people in, put them at ease. Eddie liked watching it but he really liked when Richie turned that charm to him, holding out a sticker name tag. 

“Chaperone privilege.” He said. 

Eddie looked down at the tag.  **Eds** . 

“You misspelled my name.” 

“I put down my special name for you.” Richie said, bopping his nose. Eddie felt blood rush to his face and looked away to put the tag on. He still didn’t know if Richie was like this with everyone else or if it was just him. 

“My liege? Your magic night awaits.” Richie said, bowing and offering his hand. 

“You’re too much.” 

“Au contraire. I am precisely enough.” Richie wiggled his fingers and finally Eddie took it, clasping their hands together as he let Richie lead him into the dance. 

It was exactly like he’d expected. Low lighting with lots of streamers covering a gym that still smelled slightly of sweat. Boys lined one side of the gym, watching groups of girls dance. Music that he didn’t know blaring slightly too loudly. 

“Brings back memories, huh?” Richie said, looking around and grinning. 

“Not exactly.” 

Richie looked at him, an eyebrow raised and Eddie explained. “I didn’t really go to dances. I mean, small town gay kid, who was I going to ask?”

“You didn’t go with friends?”

Eddie shrugged. “I only had one close friend growing up and he didn’t really want to go either. We would usually order pizza and watch movies.” Eddie shifted uncomfortably. This wasn’t something he wanted to reveal off the bat. His childhood hadn’t exactly been happy and he tried to avoid thinking about it.

“Well then we’ll have to make this one even more special.” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows and leading Eddie to the punch bowl. “Can I get you some extremely watered down punch, sir?” 

Eddie shook his head. “No. Absolutely not. That thing is a cesspool.” 

Richie laughed, tipping his head back. “I supposed I should have known you’d say that. I’ve watched you wipe down the chairs at parent teacher conferences.” 

Eddie winced, reminding himself that he was supposed to loosen up. That was what his therapist always told him, in more clinical terms. Relax, take a chance, what’s the worst that could happen?

Of course, Eddie’s brain was always more than happy to supply ideas for the worst thing- syphilis, gangrene, amputation. There was no shortage of ‘worst things’. 

Richie seemed to pick up on his internal debate. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” 

He nodded, not sure where else he would go. Richie bolted and Eddie looked at the middle schoolers, unconsciously scanning for his daughter. He spotted her with a group of friends, all of them dancing wildly and singing along. It made him smile, to know that she didn’t inherit his wallflower tendencies. She was always bold, willing to take chances and fail spectacularly. It made him proud as hell.

“Here.” Richie reappeared a few minutes later, holding two cans. “I got a coke and a sprite, I figured that covered our soda bases.” 

Eddie opened his mouth, ready to launch into a lecture about how unhealthy soda was but then he noticed how hopeful Richie looked and he told his brain to shut up. 

“Thanks.” He reached for the soda, his fingertips grazing Richie’s and making his heart hammer. Eddie certainly belonged here, he was as bad as a lovesick teen. 

“So what do we do?” Eddie asked, turning away from Richie. “Watch the punch bowl all night so no one spikes it?”

“Nah, they all brought their own flasks.” 

Eddie’s head whipped up to Richie, alarmed, and Richie laughed. “I’m kidding! Relax. It’s an easy gig. Every thirty minutes or so we sweep the floor and underneath the bleachers to make sure everyone is leaving room for Jesus and then break up any potential fights. I’ve chaperoned dozens of these and never had anything happen. It’s more about them knowing we’re here than us actually doing anything.”

He nodded, watching the kids. “So you just lean against the wall and watch?” He could handle that. 

Richie sipped his soda, nodding. “Usually. Tonight though I’m thinking we get in on the action.”

“What?” Eddie shook his head. “No way. I’m here to watch the kids, not to dance. Besides, I don’t know any of these songs.”

“I already took care of that.” As Richie spoke, the next song came on, an early 90’s classic from their childhoods. “Kids love it, it’s retro.”

“Richie-” 

“ _ Eddie _ .” Richie teased, smiling at him. “You deserve at least a few awkward middle school dance memories. Come on.”

“Daisy will kill me.” 

Richie shook his head. “I think she’d be thrilled. Besides, we’ll stay far away from her.” 

Eddie was somehow powerless to resist Richie. “Fine, only for a few songs though.”

“Yes! You’ve got it!” Richie took their drinks and hid them behind the punch bowl then took Eddie’s hand, leading him to an unoccupied corner. Immediately, Richie started dancing up a storm, flailing his limbs and doing some replica of the snoopy dance. It made Eddie laugh and he forgot he was supposed to move too, at least until Richie put his hands on his hips. “Come on, those hips don’t lie, they want to dance.”

Eddie let Richie sway him back and forth, trying not to think about how well Richie’s hands covered him. “They really don’t.” 

“They will.” Richie kept moving him and soon Eddie was following him, his arms moving in small motions. He knew he wasn’t dancing well but Richie didn’t seem to care, he just seemed delighted to be out on the floor with Eddie. 

Then Richie took his hand and spun Eddie out and back to him, making them both laugh as Eddie curled up against Richie’s chest for a second too long. Their eyes met and Eddie felt a tug of longing, a desire to stay where he was for the rest of the night. 

“You’ve got moves.” Eddie said, taking a step back. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Richie’s face flashed brief disappointment before he started dancing again, doing moves that he assured Eddie were from fortnight. 

“I know, all the other teachers are jealous.” Richie replied, doing a fancy spin on his heels.

“I didn’t say they were good moves.” 

“Oh! Eddie Spaghetti gets off a good one!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname, letting Richie take his hand again while they danced. 

They passed nearly an hour like that, occasionally taking a break to do a sweep around the room. Richie kept being stopped to talk to a student or for a high five while Eddie kept his eye on Daisy, seeing that she was still laughing with her friends. 

Eventually, the song melted into a slow one and both stopped moving, instead just watching the other. Then Richie put out a hand. “It’s not complete without an awkward slow dance.” 

“Yea- right.” Eddie stepped in, his hands going to Richie’s shoulders. Richie’s hands settled on his hips again, the two of them as far apart as they could be. 

“You look nice tonight, Eds.” Richie said as they started to move in a slow circle. “Like, really nice.” 

Eddie laughed, feeling color on his cheeks. “You too. Um, I like the suit.” He said, fingering the wide lapel. 

“It’s vintage.” Richie was staring down at Eddie like he was the only thing in the room and Eddie couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

“You know, Daisy adores you.” Eddie said, needing to break the tension. A reminder of his daughter usually did the trick, pulling him out of his own head. “She won’t stop talking about you at home.” 

“I hope she’s not the only one.” Richie replied, pulling Eddie a little closer. Now Eddie could see the flecks of green in Richie’s blue eyes. 

“I think all the students do.” 

Richie gave a half grin, shaking his head. “That’s not exactly what I meant.” His hands tightened on Eddie’s hips. 

Eddie sucked in his bottom lip, a mistake because Richie’s eyes immediately fell there. “Richie, I-”

“Eddie, I like you. Maybe I’m not supposed to say that but I do. You’re funny and sarcastic, sometimes a bit of an asshole,” Here, Richie smiled a bit. “And a damn good father. And I think,” Richie paused, looking nervous. “I think you like me too. If I’m off base, just say so and I’ll back off, you’ll never have to hear another comment about your ass again.”

“You’ve never made a comment about my ass.” Eddie replied, subconsciously moving closer to Richie. 

“Well that is my mistake because it’s like two scoops of-”

He cut Richie off by pulling his head down and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. 

“You’re right, I feel the same.” Eddie said, willing himself not to blush at Richie’s grin. Then he glanced around the room, checking that no one saw. 

Richie did the same then he quickly leaned in and kissed Eddie again. This kiss lingered longer and Eddie felt himself melting into it. 

“We can’t do this here.” He said, pulling back. “Daisy’s here and you’re a teacher.” He said it to remind them both because otherwise he knew it would be far too easy to get lost in the kiss. 

Richie nodded, running a hand over his hair. “I know but fuck Eds, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Eddie couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Me too.” That moment was possibly the happiest he’d felt since his divorce was finalized. 

Richie sucked in his bottom lip, looking around. “I have an idea, come on.” He took Eddie’s hand and Eddie allowed himself to be led around the dance floor and to the bleachers. 

Richie poked his head under them. “All clear.” He said before pulling Eddie under them and pushing him against the wall. “Is this okay?” Richie asked, his hands finding Eddie’s hips again. It already felt like they belonged there.

He nodded. “Fuck yes.” 

Then Richie was kissing him again, crowding him in the most perfect way. Their lips met and Eddie felt himself arching into Richie, his hands going around Richie’s neck and into his hair. Richie’s tongue slid across the slit of his lips and Eddie gasped into it, their tongues colliding as they explored each other’s mouths. Richie let out a small moan, his hips pressing against Eddie’s. Both held the other tightly, like a shipwrecked man would an island, and Eddie finally let himself believe that this was real, that Richie wanted him too, especially from how his hands slid over Eddie, mapping out his sides and back. 

This went on for a while, neither of them coming up for air except when Richie moved down to nibble Eddie’s neck, making him gasp softly. 

“Okay kids, break it up.” 

The two leapt apart as someone rapped on the bleachers. Eddie flushed bright red as another teacher appeared, an attractive man wearing a red and blue flannel.

“Uh, hey Mike.” Richie said, stepping back from Eddie.

The other man smiled, shaking his head. “Not kids then. Thought you were a bit tall for a middle schooler.”

Eddie was so embarrassed that he wanted to melt into the floor. He covered his face with his hands as Richie chuckled. “No um- no kids back here, we checked.”

Mike laughed. “I’ll leave you two to it then. Just keep it PG-13 please.” 

“Roger that.” Richie said with a salut. 

Mike left and Richie turned back to Eddie, gently tugging his hands down. Eddie kept shaking his head. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“Are you embarrassed we got caught or embarrassed you got caught with me?” Richie asked, aiming for nonchalant and missing it by a mile. 

“The first one. I swear.” Eddie put a hand on Richie’s cheek. “Out of all of the scenarios in my head for tonight getting busted by a teacher for making out was not one of them.” 

Richie nodded and exhaled. “You got a real school dance experience, Eds. You’re welcome.” 

“Is this the part where you ask me to go steady?” He meant it as a joke but Richie seemed to brighten at the idea. 

“No one says that anymore, old man.” Richie replied, taking Eddie’s hand and threading their fingers. “But maybe a date? I’ll even take you to the malt shop” 

Eddie’s face was going to hurt from all the smiling he was doing but he couldn’t stop himself from beaming up at Richie, seeing the same excited adoration that he felt mirrored there. “I’d love that.” 

“Good. Me too.” 

They stayed there for another minute before responsibility nagged at Eddie and he insisted that they do rounds again, holding hands the whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2: Car sex  
> jk the chances of a part 2 are slim - just imagine Daisy being super excited and just a little grossed out 
> 
> (also the title is the song that played when they started dancing. Everyone loves some classic will smith)


End file.
